A Hylian Holiday
by EmperorArcana
Summary: A  late  Christmas story of Link's adventures the day of Princess Zelda's Christmas festival. Zelink, fluff included.


**Author's Note: **While it may not be perfect, it's my first shot at a Zelda fanfiction. Keep the critique vaguely kind, if you can. XD  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Nintendo.

* * *

_Zelda's face lit up, her eyes shining as bright as the Triforce itself. She took the gift gingerly in her hands, giving Link a look of endless thanks. Unwrapping the box and removing the lid, her eyes gleamed with years of joy._

_"Oh, Link, you didn't have to do this for me... I'm so grateful..."_

_She closed the lid, placing the box to the side. She closed her eyes, smiling, and began leaning in..._

"LIIINK! HEEEY! WAKE UP!"

Link awoke with a start, shaking his head to rid himself of the furious blush so stubbornly residing on his cheeks. _I've got to stop thinking about the Princess like that. Not only is she royalty, she's just a friend._ Link arose from his sleeping quarters and walked over to the window, seeing who woke him from his slumber. His eyes rested on Fado, the farmer who lived in the southern region of Ordon. Link waved at him.

"Oi! Finally, you're awake! how about you come help me out at the ranch?"

"Sure! I'll meet you there!" Link called, grateful for the distraction. Gathering his whip, sword, shield, and a few potions for luck, he mounted Epona and went off into town.

The center of Ordon was not a busy nor bustling area- it was especially insignificant compared to Hyrule's Castle Town. Despite this, Link enjoyed the peace. He trotted his way through Ordon, calling out salutations to the shop owners and the children. Colin stopped him just before he got to the Ordon Ranch.

"Hi, Link, um... My dad told me to pass the message that the mayor wanted to see you when you were done helping Fado out."

Link smiled. "Sure thing, Colin. Tell your family I said hello."

The smile on his face could have lit up the Hylian skies in the darkest of nights. "I will, Link! You can count on it!" He ran off, and Link continued up the hill to the ranch. Fado greeted him with a huge wave, jogging out of the way.

"Feel free to start herding the goats whenever you're ready! I'll start the timer!" Link raced off immediately, his whip ready. He enjoyed the rush of trying to beat his old time, the powerful gusts of wind threatening to blow his hat clear off. (However, Link knew that would never happen- old Ezlo has had a tight hold on Link's skull for _years_.) He laughed as he whipped one of the goats too hard, and it turned around to chase him. Luckily, Epona had become quite quick on her feet. Link herded the remaining goats while avoiding the raging goat. Steering the last of the livestock into the barn, he dismounted Epona to check in with Fado on his time.

"Well I'll be the King of Hyrule! You beat your old time! You got all of my livestock taken care of in just 30 seconds! Here, take this as a reward." Fado handed Link a red rupee.

"Gee, Fado, you didn't have to give me anything for this. It's nothing, really." Link accepted the rupee upon Fado's insisting, thanking him.

"Now, I heard you have an appointment with the mayor in town? You'd better go and see what he wants. Have a good one!"

"Same to you!" Link called, running toward the mayor's house. It wasn't far from the ranch, so Link saw no need to mount Epona once more. And so he ran, not wanting to upset the mayor if he arrived at his door too late.

Stopping at the foot of the stairs, he didn't even have to move an inch before the front door of the house opened.

"Ah, Link, I've been expecting you. Please, do come inside." Link followed him, and he sat down at a wooden table while the mayor prepared some tea.

"Link, I asked you to come here today for two reasons. First, I've been asked upon request of Her Highness to send you to Hyrule Castle today for the Christmas celebration." Link raised his eyebrows in surprise. The princess wanted him to join her for the Christmas celebration? It was the largest celebration in Hyrule all year! Only the most privileged Hylians were invited. A blush spread access his cheeks as the mayor continued. "Secondly, I have an errand for you to run."

Link raised an eyebrow in questioning. "What's the errand?"

"Oh, nothing too horribly complicated. You see, I stored my Christmas gift for Ilia in the Snowpeak Ruins, safe in the hands of Yeta and Yeto. I did this three years ago, as I wanted to give it to her when she was the proper age. As you may have guessed, she is of age now. But my bones are old, and I don't have the proper stamina to travel all that way. Could you do me a favor and retrieve the gift for her? It's a necklace of pearls."

Link nodded. "I'd be glad to run the errand for you. Before I head off, what hour am I to be back for the celebration at the castle?"

"You'll be back before it starts, I assure you. But it starts at sunset."

Link nodded in understanding, gave his farewell, and set off to Snowpeak. The journey to Snowpeak was easy, as Ganondorf and his cronies weren't around. They never stuck around this time of year– it was too cold. They stayed in a cave somewhere in Gerudo Valley, and no one bothered them there. Link led Epona closer to the mountains, quite possibly the most dangerous area in all of Hyrule. Some of Ganondorf's cronies still resided there, because they thrive in the cold. Dismounting, he decided it best to leave Epona behind as ascended the mountain on foot.

The wind was biting cold, cutting straight through the thick cloth of Link's winter tunic. Hugging himself, he trudged slowly against the wind, cursing wintertime and Snowpeak user his breath. _These had better be the most beautiful pearls I have ever seen..._ He had to pull his sword out, stabbing the chest of a few ice wolves along the way. Ice keese were also a consistent annoyance to Link; it seemed like his sword never rested, his arm always moving to crack the skull of the next keese that dared to cross his path. Link's toes were starting to feel numb, and he felt on the brink of passing out when he saw the peak of Snowpeak mountain. Kicking the trunk of the tree at his side, a sliver of ice landed in the snow with a _shunk_. Stepping on carefully, he propelled himself down the slope, swaying left and right as to avoid trees and more keese.

As he neared the ruins, he neglected to remember that in order not to get hurt, you had to stop. Thus, Link's ice shattered on the pavement and he fell forward unceremoniously, landing with a thump. _Urgh, crap... I swear I heard a bone break._ Luckily, Link could stand and was functioning normally. He walked to the front door of the ruins, lifted the door-knocker, and released it. It hit the door with a boom that rang across the mountains (Link could have sworn the mayor of Ordon could hear it). Moments later, Yeta opened the door.

"Ah, you visit. Come inside. Husband make soup for you." Yeta declared, motioning for Link to follow her. He did. In their living room area, Yeta nodded toward the kitchen, and Link opened the door to a very happy Yeto.

"AH, YOU COME VISIT US AGAIN. HAVE SOUP. OUR HOME IS YOUR HOME SINCE YOU TAKE MIRROR."

Link nodded gratefully, filling one of his empty bottles to the brim with Yeto's famed Superb Soup. He turned to Yeto once his bottle was corked.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about some jewelry the mayor or Ordon kept here for his daughter, would you?"

Yeto shook his head. "YOU ASK YETA. SHE KNOW SOMETHING."

Link pocketed the soup and turned back to the door, walking back to the room Yeta was resting in. Once he was beside her, she smiled warmly. "You enjoy soup?" Returning the smile, Link nodded.

"It's great soup. Do you happen to know anything about the jewelry that the mayor of Ordon kept here for his daughter?"

"Yes, I know of jewels. You know where you found mirror? They in box in that room. Very pretty, but Yeta never touch them. Door unlocked, you may get them."

"Perfect, thanks." Link bolted toward the door leading outside. Trudging through more snow, he entered another corridor of the ruins, and a few steps later he was at the spiral slope leading to the old boss room. He pushed the door open, and thanks to the ice on the floor, it slid open easily. Link paced across the circular floor to the chest at the far end. Opening it, a celebratory jingle rang in the room, causing Link to jump. _That's a sign that I haven't done this in far too long._ He laughed to himself. Inside the chest, however, was not a necklace of pearls as the mayor described. It was a glittering, crystalline orb with flecks of gold on the inside that seemed to glimmer especially bright when Link reached to pick it up. The orb was secured with a metal band, attached on a golden chain. _Is this what the mayor was talking about? These surely aren't pearls, but..._ Link glanced all around the room. It was the only chest and the only visible jewelry in the room. _I guess it must be._ Link picked up the small velvet box inside of the chest and snapped the lid closed, placing it in a secret pocket on the inside of his tunic. With one last look around for the pearls, he left.

On the way back down the mountain, it seemed as if Ganondorf had returned with an evil plan to take over Hyrule with how many enemies were around. All of them seemed to be laying in wait, and _all_ of them went directly after his secret pocket. Outside he mountains, Hyrule field was the same way. _That's a bit TOO peculiar... what do all of these guys want with my pocket? Why do they need a necklace?_ Back in the safety of the Ordona province, Link took he necklace out again. Its beauty was mesmerizing, and he golden flecks seemed to shimmer like diamonds when Link held it in his left hand. _Now that's just weird. Especially since that hand has the–_ Link's eyes widened in shock. _That can't be... those gold flecks... it isn't, is it?_ Curiosity blazing, he sped off to the mayor's house. By the time he arrived at the door, he was out of breath. The mayor opened the door, and once he saw Link's frazzled demeanor, he laughed.

"Excited, Link? Did you get the pearls?"

"I couldn't find any pearls," Link gasped between breaths. "Only this." He held up the box, opening the lid.

The mayor's eyes widened. "My, my... This is what the Goddesses created all those eons ago?" He mused, before looking up to Link's confused expression. "This necklace isn't really for Ilia. I already have her gift. I just wanted you to have something to give the princess without worrying over what to get her. I believe I know what those golden flecks are, but I'll let the princess tell you. Now then, you'd best be moving along if you want to get to Hyrule Castle before sunset."

Link blinked. "A-alright." He gave his goodbyes and holiday wishes to the mayor before sweeping a blade of grass up to call Epona. She galloped happily to his side, and he mounted her, setting off for Hyrule's Castle Town. Ganondorf's minions were still littering the fields, and Link's arm barely caught a break.

Link dismounted Epona close to the entry bridge to Hyrule Castle. He was just about to open the door to the town when a voice rang out from the field.

"MR. LINK! WAIIIIT!"

_That postman still knows me?_ Link wondered to himself, turning around as the postman neared him.

"I have a letter for you. Two, in fact! Da da daaa!" He held out the letters, which Link took gingerly, still a bit freaked out by the man's presence. He turned, jogging off. Link examined the letters in his hand, walking through the busy streets of Castle Town. One was from Telma, the bar owner, with a coupon for a free drink. The other was from Hyrule Castle.

_Dear Link,_

_You have been cordially invited to join he royal family for their annual Christmas celebration._

_Regards,_

_Princess Zelda_

_P.S. I know the mayor already told you about this gathering, but you do need this invitation to get inside. Hope to see you there!_

Link must have been staring at Zelda's handwriting for longer than he thought he was, because someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"You lost? You've been walking in circles." They remarked. Link shook his head, turning on his heel and heading west, toward the castle. _So she's hoping to see me there? I-it probably doesn't mean anything. Zelda's only being nice._ He neared the castle, and he guards held out their hands. Link handed them the invitation, and they waved him inside. The castle was just as large as he remembered, but it was full of royals, Gorons, and Zoras alike. Link received plenty of hellos, and he returned them with a smile. Looking around at the red-and-green decor, high chandeliers, and the tallest tree he'd laid eyes on, he heard someone call out his name.

"Link! You made it!"

He turned his head just in time to be caught in a hug from Princess Zelda. Link's stomach flipped as he wrapped his arms around her, as well. She pulled back and held his hands for a moment, causing an imminent blush to spread across his face.

"Merry Christmas, Link!" Zelda exclaimed. "Follow me, the main gathering is in the courtyard. I was just... waiting for the last guest to arrive, is all." She turned, and Link followed her into the courtyard, trying not to focus his thoughts on how beautiful the princess looked in her forest green attire. Or that hug that she gave him upon his entry. _It was a friendly hug. That's it._ He told himself.

The courtyard was fairly crowded, races from across Hyrule making small talk and even exchanging gifts every so often. There was another tree in the courtyard, twice the size of the one in the foyer. Link was amazed at just how many ornaments were on the tree. There was even a star on top. _Who would climb all the way up there to put a star on that?_

"A helmet-clad man from Telma's bar sent his eagle up to put the star there for us." Zelda answered, as if reading his thoughts. _Rusl. That was nice of him._ "Come here, I have something for you."

Link raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but followed Zelda anyway. She crouched by the tree, picking up a small box with a tag hanging off, reading 'for: Link' in perfect script. Facing Link and smiling, Zelda held the box out.

"For you, Link."

"You didn't have to–"

"I wanted to. Now open it."

Link took the box from her, carefully unwrapping it. Removing the lid, his eye rested on a hand-sewn scarf and a pair of gloves (that actually had fingers).

"I found the gloves in the market, and I made the scarf myself," Zelda explained. "The gloves are boar skin with fur lining, and the scarf has your initial on it."

Looking closer, Link did see his initial, stitched in the bottom left corner of the scarf. He smiled. "Thank you. This is the greatest gift I could've asked for. Oh," He remembered his gift for Zelda, putting the lid on the box and reaching inside of his secret tunic pocket. Pulling out the small box, he bowed to her. "Merry Christmas, your Highness."

"Link," Zelda started, taking the box from him. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Zelda?"

Link blushed, lightly laughing and scratching the back of his head as he stood. "Probably a few more times, your High– Zelda."

"There you go. We've known each other for years, there's no need for such formality..." She removed the lid of the box, and the necklace glowed. Zelda's eyes widened in shock. "The necklace that the Goddesses made the Triforce of Wisdom out of... It was locked away for years, to be bestowed upon a member of the royal family by..." She looked into Link's eyes. "Where did you find it?"

"Snowpeak Ruins." Link answered. "The mayor had me run an errand for him, to get this. It turned out that he really wanted me to give it to keep it. He suggested giving it to you, which I had already been thinking of doing. You said it was to be bestowed upon a member of the royal family by...?"

"Their..." Zelda's voice dropped to a whisper. "Their companion." Her cheeks were scarlet, as were Link's. "It can only be handled by you, Ganondorf, and myself, as we all have the powers of the Triforce. The Triforce in this necklace has no power to grant wishes, though, as it is all broken up. I had always heard the stories, but I passed it off as myth..." She slowly clasped the necklace around her neck. "Oh, Link... Thank you so much for this." She hugged him again, and he returned it. She kept her arms around his neck, leaning in and capturing his lips in a kiss. Link almost gasped in surprise, but pulled Zelda close to him, returning the kiss knowing for sure that it wasn't just a friendly one. Her lips were soft, and she sighed contentedly into the kiss before pulling away. Link couldn't stop smiling.

"Come on, let's go celebrate with everyone." Linking their hands together, the pair walked off into the crowd to enjoy the festivities with all of Hyrule.


End file.
